


Quiet Whispers

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Bill is a fucking ass okay, Humanoid!Bill Cipher, M/M, Mabel is scarred for life, Oral Sex, Rimming, humanoid!Bill, light begging, like is this considered voyeurism??? she doesn't /see/ them but she hears them idk, not really even sex actually there's not actual penetration, someone asked for more so i wrote more, they wanted Mabel to be awak, trying to be quiet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Bill have had a habit of fooling around while Mabel is asleep, but this time is a bit different when she actually IS awake. Though Dipper doesn't know she is, a certain demon knows and pushes how much he can get away with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for more, Mabel is awake and she does NOT want to hear it. Poor Mabel.

Mabel was snuggled into her bed facing the wall, dozing off but never quite falling asleep. It was just one of those nights sadly, but thankfully it was summer and she hadn’t anything to do during her days aside from hanging around with friends. She had been lying in bed for well over four hours since she had planned on sleeping, but of course that wasn’t going to be happening for her for a few reasons… She was about to shift over to her other side when she stopped at the faint sighed whisper from her brother.

“S-shit, Bill, really?” Dipper was pulling to lay on top of Bill, who was laying on his back so the human was laying on him back to chest, feeling warm hands run down his stomach before slipping beneath the hem of his shirt and running upwards.

“Yes, really,” it was a blankly spoken whisper, kissing the top of his human’s head as he did so, “Come on, I know you love it~…”

Dipper sighed quietly as he was pulled upwards so his neck was just against Bill’s lips, lulling his head to the side so he wasn’t resting against his face, though he was allowing the demon to gently kiss the nape of his neck he whispered to him, “Maybe, but we-did this already, the other da-Yyyyy~”

“So?” He nipped at his human’s neck again at a spot he knew more than enough that he loved to be bitten at, “We’ll be fine, we’ve done this before, relax. Shooting star is asleep anyhow.”

Wait, what? Mabel opened her eyes and stared at the wall in confusion at the hushed words whispered between the two others. Curling up in the dark as she focused on something else, think about Paz yeah that’d work. She jolted a bit when she heard the unmistakable sound of her brother quietly moaning into a whine, biting her lip as she tried even harder to ignore whatever it was they were doing.

Dipper arched upwards into the touch of Bill’s hand coming down to roughly palm him through his pajamas, turning his head towards him for a kiss as he brought his hand up to tangle into blonde hair and pull the other closer into the kiss. When he pulled away with a sigh Dipper sat up and moved to straddle the demon’s hip, balancing himself by bracing his hands on his chest.

Bill trailed his hands up the other’s thighs with a softly breathed laugh, “You look good like this.”

“You say that all the time…”

“What can I say? You do,” He dropped a hand to his chest to take a hold of Dipper’s hand, lacing their fingers together, bringing it up to kiss his palm sweetly.

Dipper bit his lip at the gently action, feeling a fluttering feeling in his chest as he balled his fingers of his free hand into the fabric of Bill’s tank top. Smiling a bit to himself as he gently rolled his hips against Bill, getting the demon to look up at him with a raise eyebrow. He sunk his teeth into the flesh of the man’s palm before said man tugged his hand away with a hiss.

“Dammit Bill,” He whispered as he held his hand close to his chest, “Don’t bite me like that…”

“Oh come on~, you wanted to tease I was just teasing back,” He cooed lowly, his hands finding his human’s hips and pulling them down into a grind, “Besides, you _like_ to be bitten.”

Wait, her brother liked to be bitten? Mabel had always thought when she saw the hastily covered bite marks that Dipper would wake up with were caused by Bill doing what it was he wanted, never really taking into consideration that Dipper might actually be into that sort of thing. Wait a second, why was she thinking about that? She didn’t want to think about that! She didn’t want to think about what was going on at all! Slowly pulling the covers over her head tightly when she heard the demon her brother called his whisper out to him.

“Oh, yeah, move your hips just like that, Sapling~,” Bill whispered as Dipper ground his hips downwards, the human closing his eyes as he sighed quietly at the slight friction.

Dipper did just as he was encouraged, leaning more forwards onto his hands as he continued to roll their hips together, biting down on his lip to keep himself from whining out every time the man beneath him would jerk his upwards into his. Bill sat up and wrapped and arm around Dipper’s back and pulled him close, not fully being able to shift his hips now in the demon’s lap. Before he could ask what the man was thinking their mouths were slammed together in a sudden kiss, wasting no time with simple movement and moving straight to tongue and teeth. Dipper wrapped his arms around his demon’s neck and pulled him closer into the kiss, trying to arch his hips to get more friction but was only held tighter.

Bill pulled back with a lick of his lips, pushing back the brunette’s hair as he whispered, “You want me to touch you?” Dipper didn’t answer but instead looked over to Mabel’s side of the room with a worried look, Bill brining his free hand to grab his chin and force him to look back at him, “Hey, we’re fine, now answer my question. Do you want me to touch you?”

Mabel squeezed her eyes tightly, trying to tug the blanket over her head. No they were not fine! Dammit, couldn’t Bill tell that she was awake!? Wait, what if he _did_ know and he was just – Oh dear God… Mabel opened her eyes wide in horror at the thought. That once-isosceles jerk!  What could she even do though? If she got up it’d just make things worse, Dipper would probably scream and might even cry out of embarrassment if he knew she was awake, probably going as far as hiding out in the bunker or something till he could gain enough confidence to face her again. But she really did not want to stay here and listen to, well whatever exactly it was the two were doing! She really didn’t wanna know, but her mind fluttered with the thoughts of exactly _how far_ they were going to go. Hopefully they had some sort of decency, if any at all for that matter.

Dipper quickly nodded his head at the question, only to have Bill smile wryly at him and tighten his hold, “Why are you nodding? Come on, you gotta tell me.”

He huffed in frustration but quietly whispered what the demon wanted from him, “Pl-ease… Touch me…… Please…”

“That’s good, for now.”

The man spun the younger in his lap to face away again, his arm still holding tightly around him but this time higher and around his ribcage to hold him. Dipper instinctively spread his legs just enough to allow the other some room to work with, slipping his free hand beneath the waistband of his pajamas and boxers. He set a quick pace that had Dipper squirming in his lap and struggling to keep quiet, soft whines fell from his lips and heavy sighs as well. One of the human’s hands fell to hold tightly around the other’s working wrist while he brought his other back behind himself to grasp blindly for blonde hair to tug at. Once his fingers tangled into soft hair he pulled forwards but instead of getting the sloppy kiss he was hoping for Bill had leaned down further and bit down at the junction of neck and shoulder, getting Dipper to gasp almost too loudly and buck up into his hand. Dipper lulled his head to the side for his demon, his bare feet digging into the bed as he struggled to focus on keeping his vocalizations to a minimum low whisper, growing immensely hard with the growing heat in the pit of his stomach. And Bill sensed that just as much as he did, pulling his hand away from his human’s arousal and completely out from beneath his clothes, earning himself a muffled whine from him.

“W-why did you, stop?” Dipper huffed as he dropped his hand from the blonde’s scalp, looking back at him as the demon tugged of his own tank top before stacking pillows behind himself to prop him up as he leaned back.  

“You know what I want, we’re gonna kill two birds with one stone,” and just as those words were whispered Dipper understood what he meant.

He sighed quietly to himself but couldn’t complain as he leaned forwards on his hands and knees, allowing Bill to pull him back to where he wanted his human to be. Once he felt his pajama pants get tugged down halfway down his legs with his boxers quickly following he did the same to the demon. Freeing his quickly growing arousal by pushing down his joggers just enough. He didn’t need to be told what to do. Pumping along the demon’s shaft as he flicked his tongue leisurely from base to tip, pressing his lips in soft sloppy kisses wherever, and the soft happy sighs from Bill told him to keep doing so.

“Good Gods, Dipper, I always forget how _good_ your mouth is,” Bill whispered as he placed a smiled kiss to his human’s backside, “It’s absolutely _amazing.”_

Dipper and Mabel both flushed at that comment, Mabel definitely not needing to hear that comment but it got the younger twin to use his mouth more eagerly. She gripped the blankets over her tighter, if she could even do that with her white knuckled grip. That comment just proved it all to her that Bill _knew_ she was awake, and he was going to make her suffer just for the hell of it. God, why her? Why her!?

Dipper skipped the teasing licks when he felt his demon’s tongue against him, squeezing his eyes shut tightly at the feeling of the wet muscle slipping inside of him. Sucking sloppily at the tip of the man’s cock and swirling his tongue around before taking more of him in his mouth, setting a steady pace of bobbing his head along him, his hand pumping what he didn’t have in his mouth. Bill pulled back and slipped a finger into his mouth, slickening it halfheartedly with spit before he pressed the digit against his human’s entrance.

“May I?”

Dipper pulled back with a wet sound that made Mabel squirm slightly and grimace, hearing him whisper quietly in a voice that was weighed in submission, “Yeah, but just one, no more.”

Bill hummed and pushed his finger inside, wriggling it around before he brought his tongue back to join. Dipper went back to the demon’s cock, choking a whine when he felt the other push his finger against his sweet spot. Dipper was doing fine at keeping focused on the task in his hand, but that didn’t last too long with he felt the demon bring his free hand around him and wrap around his length, pumping along in time with his finger. Bill thrust his finger right against his human’s sweet spot, getting him to hum around his cock and sending the most delicious waves of pleasure up his spine every time. Every time his finger pulled back, his tongue would push deeper in, keeping a steady rhythm. Dipper had pulled off the demon’s prick as he whined, pushing his hips back against the other’s tongue. His hands clawing at the bed.

“F-fuck, Bill,” his voice was hushed and low, dripping with need as he was near his climax, the demon slowing his actions to a near stop as he pulled his tongue away.

“Tell me what you want, what you need, Kitten.”

Dipper dropped forwards on his elbows, taking in a deep breath through his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut tightly, he didn’t even think twice about his words as he frantically whispered them, “Bill, pl-ease, please, fuck, I wanna cum, I’m so, so, clo-sse, come on… PL-ease? Pease, I ne-ed it~….”

Bill stopped his actions completely and squeezed his fingers tightly around the base of Dipper’s aching arousal, “Alright, I’ll let you cum. But, only if you answer me this; who do you belong to?”

Mabel carefully shoved her head underneath her pillow. Good God this was awful, what did she do to deserve this? She was a good person! She smiled at everyone, she held the door for elderly. She only once kicked a unicorn’s ass, but hey they deserved it! She was a decent person, she didn’t deserve hearing her brother like this at all!

Dipper pushed his hips back to get Bill to move his finger again, looking over his shoulder with a needy look, “You! I belong to you, and nobody else, Bill. Body, mind, soul, everything. Please, please, let me cum, plea-“

His pleading whisper was cut short when the demon’s hand moved again at a quick pace, jerking him off in time with a hard jut of his finger to his sensitive nerves. Despite biting down on his tongue he couldn’t help the whined moan that slipped from his throat as he came, slapping a hand over his mouth with Bill sinking his teeth hard into his backside as spilled onto his stomach beneath him. His hips jerked a few times into his stilled hand before he laid completely limp on Bill in a dazed bliss.

He was pulled out of his blank state when Bill cleared his throat and smacked his thigh, “Kid, are you forgetting something?”

Dipper muttered an apology, still not quite able to hold himself up on his shacking arms he instead grasped at the demon’s neglected cock and brought his mouth back to it. Going back to the teasing jerks of his hand as he took him back into his awaiting mouth, slipping farther and farther down until he felt him hit the back of his throat, whining a bit around the mouthful. With his hands pumping along his shaft he bobbed his head in a steady rhythm, swirling his tongue around him and knowing every single way to get the demon closer and closer to his own orgasm.

Bill let his head fall back as he listened to the sloppy wet slurping sounds from his human, focusing on his mouth. His fingertips digging into the man’s thighs as he breathed encouragement to him, “F-fuck, Oh Pine Tree~, you’re su-ch, such a good boy, you know that right?”

Oh for fuck’s sake, okay he really knew Mabel was awake there was no denying it at all. No matter how much she tightened her pillow over her head she could still hear them, the damnable breathy whined moans from the demon, and the sloppy sounds of her brother’s mouth around his dick. She felt like screaming, she felt like crawling into the deepest darkest ditch and never leaving, this was too embarrassing for her.

The demon laughed a bit to himself, pushing his hips upwards into his human’s mouth, “Sh-it, you’re gonn-ah, make me cum, you-you know that? F-uck, sw-swallow like a good boy, the one I know you a-re~.”

Dipper nodded and swallowed around the man’s cock, taking in as much as he could and allowed him to rock his hips into his mouth along with his hands. It wasn’t long until Bill was cumming down his throat with a low deep moan that sent shivers down his spine. Dipper bobbed his head back and swallowed again before pulling completely away and swallowing the rest of the demon’s seed, moving off his lap and sitting on the bed. He licked his lips and sighed heavily as he looked at Bill with heavily lidded eyes.

Bill grabbed his discarded tank top and wiped down his own stomach before moving to do the same with Dippers, smiling as he whispered in a teasing tone, “Geez Dipper, who knew you were such a cumslut~?”

Bill did not just call her brother that.

“I’d give you more, but you’re probably exhausted!”

Dipper lazily nodded and grabbed the shirt from the man’s hand, tossing it over to the corner laundry basket and pushing him down onto the bed, snuggling up to him and closing his eyes as he spoke, “Maybe later… I’m tired…”

Bill whispered a small goodnight and I love you as he pulled the blankets over both of them, toying with the brunette’s hair until he fell into a deep sleep. He didn’t even wake up when Bill began to quietly laugh, the cackle getter louder until Mabel shot up in her bed and glared over at him, her face a deep crimson red of a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

“You! Son! Of! A! BITCH!”

“That’s not very nice, Shooting Star~,” He leaned down and kissed the top of his human’s head, “And be quiet, you might wake your brother~.”

“You are such an asshole! I didn’t need to know that about my brother! There are somethings people don’t need to know, and those are all of them right there!” She jumped out of bed and grabbed her pillow in one hand and her blanket with the other, “I didn’t need to hear my brother eating your dick, and I didn’t need to hear you have an orgasm! What the hell!?”

“Oh come on, that’s not even the worst thing we’ve done with you in the room,” he waved her off with a wry smile, getting her to glare even more so at him.

“I do NOT want to hear it, Cipher!” She grabbed her phone and charger, “God I’m not going to be able to look at him for a week, I’ll never be able to get those sounds out of my head oh God I can still hear them! I wonder if Dipper still has that mind gun, I need some serious mind bleach right now… God, I’m sleeping downstairs.”

She continued grumbling to herself as she made her way over to the door with her arms full, Bill smiling over at her, “Well then, goodnight Shooting Star~!! Sleep well, I know _I_ will.”

Mabel gave him one last dirty look as she opened the door, flipping him off without another word and doing her best not to slam the door after her. Bill simply laughed silently as he snuggled down into the covers with his human, who was still blissfully unaware and sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Does Dipper find out?? Who knows! You decide.  
> Bill you little fucking shit whY...!? And Dipper, come on, he wasn't even being a cumslut. I mean, i could write him being one if i wanted to. I just wanted Bill saying that to irk Mabel.
> 
> I'm always open for prompts and ideas, you know if you like my writing enough and wish to see me take a shot at something for you. Don't be shy~!!! <3
> 
> You know the drill, point out the spelling and grammar errors and i'll get to them as soon as i can ^-^
> 
> C/K/B/Etc~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: i have some news, some glorious news, KisaraFox wrote a little spin-off followup, and it's gold, it's glorious. You should all read it  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5355236


End file.
